


Undiscovered

by RegalRayne



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2020 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalRayne/pseuds/RegalRayne
Summary: using prompt #18 and of course, set in the missing year, the moment where Regina gives Robin the gold-tipped arrows.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862731
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Undiscovered

“What’s that for?” Typical Snow White. Always nosy. She will always be that spoiled princess Regina met a few decades ago.

Regina brushed the woman off with her sarcastic _none of your business_. Knowing her step-daughter Regina knows she won’t stop until she gets what she wants, and this time it has to do with the gold-tipped arrows in her hand.

“I’ve never seen a gold-tipped arrow before.” Oh, how she wanted to take her voice so bad right now. “Isn’t that a bit too much if you use them?”

“It’s not for me. Stop asking!” Regina left out a desperate huff. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. It’s a payment.”

“ _A payment_? What or who are you paying for?”

 _Relax, Regina. Do not lose your temper._ “Just– just tell the thief to meet me in my chamber.”

It is highly noticeable that the princess had _this_ look on her face. A look a matchmaker would give.

“What? I’m just trying to be nice.”

Snow gave her a knowing look, “Nothing. I’m happy for you, Regina.”

 _Whatever._ “Well, can you or can’t you do that?”

“Of course, I can! I’ll let him know.”

* * *

Regina paced back and forth in her chamber. Repaying someone for their kindness is not her style. To be clear, Regina is about to reward Robin Hood, the thief she used to hunt down for his thievery, for helping her get her castle back. All she ever wanted was nothing but his head on a plate—beside Snow’s, of course—but look at where she is right now. Showing mercy, and most importantly, showing gratitude towards the man her black knight used to chase around the kingdom.

“Is there anything I can do to help, Your Majesty?” That damned voice. She couldn’t get it out of her head since their first meeting.

“How–“ Regina cleared her throat. “How’s your son?”

“That stuffed monkey has become his new favorite toy. Thank you.” He smiled. “What about your arm?”

“I’ve healed it easily. That’s just a scratch. But, thank you for asking.”

Does he always have to smile like that?

“I know that I’m here not just because you want to talk about my son.”

Regina could not help but to roll her eyes. He should have been a better flirt and she should not have felt anything.

“Here’s your payment.” She awkwardly handed the arrow to him.

“That’s alright, Your Majesty. I was just returning your favor for saving my son. So, we’re even.”

“You’ve helped me. That is only fair if I return your kindness. It’s the least I can do.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty—” Regina cut in, “I prefer Regina.”

Regina wanted to be buried six feet under right now. This is awkward. She was never the type to warm up easily to people, except for this man. It is strange, remembering where they were a few decades ago. She already regretted how her mouth worked faster than her brain.

“Well then, _Regina_ ,” She could hear the accentuation on his last word, “I appreciate your kindness, but I really shouldn’t. I just wanted to help.”

Regina felt blood rushing to her cheeks. What is happening to her? The Queen doesn’t blush. She should not fall into these sweet talks he had thrown her way.

“Would you please take it as a gift?” Regina also never plea. She cleared her throat (again), trying to rub the sweetness off her voice. “I insist.”

“If you insist then,”

Regina swore there was a light electrical shock when their fingers accidentally brushed. She stepped back, unsure of what just happened. Robin must have felt that too, for he shared the same expression as hers, shocked. Robin made out the first move to loosen the palpable tension between them.

“If _these_ were all, I think I’ll better excuse myself, Your Majesty.”

“ _Regina_ ,” She immediately corrected. She flinched. Her bloody mouth worked faster than her brain in the wrong situation.

“Right, _Regina_.” He chuckled. “Thank you, Regina. No one had ever paid me for breaking in.”

“Well… You’re— I mean, _we_ weren’t really breaking in. This is my castle; I have every right to be here. Nobody sits on my throne.”

“Indeed, you have.” Robin gave her a little bow, “I think I should leave now, but thank you for your kindness.”

As Regina watched him leaving, her heart ached for something she couldn’t understand. That wasn’t much, but it is there. That pain made her called out his name out of nowhere. Robin turned on his heel and it seems like that dimpled smile just never left his face.

“Thank you; for saving my life.” And for the first time, Regina gave her—almost—sincerest smile she ever gave to the thief. She is never this soft and already regretted everything. The _Evil_ Queen should never react this way. “I know I said my sister was the reason, but what you said wasn’t wrong either. Maybe this is my second chance. Thank you for knocking some sense into me.”

His smile grew wider. “You’ll get through everything, Regina. I believe in you. Just hang on tight. You’ll meet your son again. I believe in that and so should you.”

Regina was afraid that he was being insincere, she had enough of that kind of people in her life; ones that were being nice on purpose. And much to her surprise, his eyes tell her otherwise. So, this is new. No one had ever been this kind to her. “Thank you, _Robin_.”

“So, I’ll see you at dinner?” Regina had to tell herself not to roll her eyes. The audacity this thief has is beyond something she could bear.

“What makes you so sure I’ll be pleased to meet you?”

He shrugged. Regina wanted nothing but to burn him into crisp for always wearing those smirks. It is irritating, but she—strangely—found it attractive.

“You are clear to go.” Regina tried to gain her poise and composure back. “I have more important things to do rather than having a small talk with you.”

“I’ll see you around, milady.” He winked and left the room while leaving the Queen dumbstruck. She wished to kick him out of her castle, but no doubt the brat princess, her step-daughter, Snow White, would veto against her idea. Perhaps living under the same roof with him is another torture Regina must endure.

But little did Regina know, life has something astounding in store for either the Thief or herself.


End file.
